Noble, Bright, Happy One
by Jane Marie
Summary: A Mary Sue, but intentional. I've finished it, with possibilities of a sequel...
1. Bored American Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

She had been put into Ravenclaw, the same house that her mother had been in. Aubrey looked at the cheering table and smiled. She was quite happy to see that they were pleased with her. But then, who wouldn't be? She was nearly perfect, she thought to herself as she walked over to the table. A nicely shaped body, clear complexion, stunning eyes, and perfect hair; who couldn't love that?

Aubrey glanced over to her side, trying to scope out the cute guys at the table. There weren't many. Some of them were a bit cute, but the pickings were very slim. Aspirated with the boys at her own table, Aubrey's eyes roamed to other tables.

Her eyes caught on the Slytherin table, more precisely on two Slytherin boys sitting beside one another: one was pale, blond and blue eyed, the other was darker skinned with dark curly hair and deep, soulful eyes.

At the same time, Draco and Blaise happened to glance at Aubrey. "Holy shit," Blaise said, and threw a hand dramatically over his heart, "I hope she's easy 'cause I think I just fell in love."

Draco nodded his agreement as his eyes trailed over the girl's figure, roaming over her entire body. She was thin, with slim hips and nicely shaped breasts. Her dark hair flowed just past her shoulders, and was wavy and had a hint of purple sheen to it. Her eyes were very blue and looking into his own.

"Damn I would love to hit that shit," Draco said, groaning a bit. He wasn't lying when he said it, either.

"Do you think she's a virgin?" Blaise asked with a glint in his eye.

"God I hope so," Draco replied with a smirk. "There's nothing like a virgin…touched for the very first time."

"Contest?"

"Oh yes," Draco said, nodding. They often did this, and the rules were simple: they found a virgin and tried their hardest to beat the other to fucking the girl. The winner got to fuck a virgin, and the loser got sloppy seconds. But, sloppy seconds with a recent virgin weren't very sloppy. So if you lost, you didn't really lose.

Aubrey, sensing their eyes on her, looked over flirtatiously and bit her lip provocatively. She really liked the way the blond looked. He looked like…like one of the pictures in the photo album her parents left her. In the picture, her dad had the other boy, the one that the blond looked like, by his ankles, and Uncle James was on the floor laughing. Aubrey smiled at the thought of the picture, it had always been one of her favorites.

The blond boy smirked at her seductively, while the darker haired one just smiled and looked away. Aubrey smirked back at the blond. Then her little sexy interaction with the boy was interrupted by a cute Asian girl sitting across from her when she asked what her name was.

"Aubrey Black," she told her, offering her hand. "And you are…?"

"Cho Chang. I'm the seeker for the Ravenclaw team. What year are you in?"

"Sixth." Aubrey examined her perfectly manicured nails as Cho told her that she was a sixth year too. Then Cho asked why Aubrey was late in starting school.

"Oh, you know, my parents were sending me to this really quaint little public school, so that I could learn how to 'get along in the real world' but then I convinced them to send me here. I just really couldn't stand living with those freaks anymore."

Then the headmaster started talking, and Aubrey sighed and slipped her earphones into the delicate pink shell of her ears, turning the volume up just loud enough so no one would notice. She so had better things to do then listen to some crusty old guy.

Aubrey closed her eyes, listening to her music. It was heavy metal, the only thing that she really liked to listen too. Of course, she never admitted that to her old friends, who would have dropped her immediately.

When Aubrey opened her blue eyes, food had magically appeared on the table. She raised her eyebrows in slight amazement. She didn't like to admit it, but the trick was pretty cool. Aubrey also put her iPod away, and Cho Chang started talking to her in a very animated way.

"That's pretty cool how you went to a public school, I didn't even know that they had magical ones…" blah blah blah. Aubrey started eating some food, barely listening to Cho. "I can show you around the castle…" blah blah blah. She nodded absently, still not really listening. She had eaten her fill, and now swished her pumpkin juice around in its glass goblet.

"Hey, Cho," she said quite suddenly, "What's the name of those two boys over at the Slytherin table? The really hot ones?"

"You mean those two?" Cho discreetly jerked her head in their direction. "That's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They're total and complete jerks, they don't care about anyone but themselves."

"Oh really," Aubrey almost purred. That's the kind of guy that she liked.

"Yes really," Cho assured her. "They're complete and total asses. I wouldn't advise you to go near them at all."


	2. Cuddles and Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

And Aubrey wasn't the one that made the first move. It was Draco, during potions class the very next day. Aubrey sat down, looking around at the people filing in. Draco immediately came in and plopped down beside her.

"So…you're the new girl, are you? What's the name and story?" He asked, smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"Aubrey. I'm from around," she said coquettishly, cocking her head to the side. "What about you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You may call me Draco if you wish."

"Ooh, I feel so privileged." Aubrey said with a mock swoon. Then she got a bit more serious and leaned close to him, looking into his icy eyes. "You can call me anything you'd like, Draco," she purred.

Draco looked into her big, blue eyes and smirked. "Alright then, bitch."

Aubrey made a shocked sound and attempted to cuff Draco on the side of his head. Draco dodged easily and smirked further. "Bitch," Aubrey half asked with a barely concealed smile. "How can you call me that when you don't even know me?"

"Fine then…tease!" Draco said maliciously.

Just then Prof. Snape came into the room and silence was suddenly in abundance. "I believe there is one student that is new to this class. Never taken it, or any other class at Hogwarts, despite the fact that she is a sixth year."

Aubrey squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the professor. His face she did remember from the photo album; although it was a younger, adolescent version of him. The only two consisted of him with a bloody nose, and him stuck in a tree with Uncle Remus at the base of the tree at that…uh, special time of the month for him.

"I also think you will find, Miss Black," Snape spat the name out as if it were a curse so vile it should not be bestowed on anyone. "that my classes are very challenging. Let us hope you will be able to keep up with the curriculum." And with a flourish, Snape turned to the board and began writing the instructions for the potion they would be making on the first day of class.

As soon as his back was turned, Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes. Really, he

was taking it a bit far. Couldn't he just get over the fact that her father and his friends bullied him a little in school? Come on, get a little mature as you get older.

When he had finished writing out the instructions, he looked critically at the class and started calling off groups of three. He told them that whenever they came into the classroom, they would have to sit with the assigned partners.

By pure good luck and fortune, Aubrey, Draco, and Blaise were put into a group together. Blaise looked over at her and smiled. "So," he said carefully, smiling sweetly, "You're Aubrey. Everybody won't stop talking about you, and it's only the second day of school."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She knew that she was stunningly gorgeous, but really. How naïve did Blaise think she was? However, she smiled sweetly at him. "You can't be serious? Jeez, I haven't even talked to that many people!"

"Oh, everyone's talking about how pretty you are…I'm so glad that I'm in the same potions group with you."

Aubrey smiled less sweetly at him, and a bit more seductively. She also batted her eyelashes at him for good effect. "Why, thank you Blaise. That's so kind of you, being so nice to the new girl. Unlike some people I know," and here she swayed to her right, where Draco was sitting. This caused her to brush up against him and find that his muscles were rock hard. She nearly swooned then and there, thinking of those strong arms wrapped around her, nearly crushing her during an embrace.

Her thoughts were pulled from Draco when she realized that she had to start working on the potion. Aubrey didn't talk to Draco and Blaise for the rest of the day, and was completely tired out by dinner.

"Rough first day?" Cho asked sympathetically.

Aubrey straightened up and smiled. "Not all that hard, actually. Except Snape absolutely loathes me, but from what I understand that isn't a very rare occurrence."

Then the headmaster stood up and Aubrey groaned inwardly. She didn't have her MP3 player with her, so she would have to suffer the old man's ramblings.

"This year, as a little back to school pick me up," the old man said, with an odd little twinkle in his eye, "we shall be having a Halloween Ball on the appropriate holiday. Fourth years and older only will be allowed to attend, unless of course someone of the allowed age were to ask a younger one…" and his voice droned on and on.

Aubrey was automatically gripped with a sudden and inexplicable panic. She was the new girl, and although she was the adorable, irresistible, gorgeous new girl, she was still new. People didn't know her, but more importantly guys didn't know her. What would she do if no one asked her to go with them? Her mind was in full tilt, unchecked panic.

The dread didn't last long. As soon as the Headmaster sat back down, Draco Malfoy walked over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Aubrey on her shoulder. She turned to him, and he smirked.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked in his suave, debonair way.

Aubrey hid her relief with a smirk of her own, and nodded her head. "Sure, but only because you're the first one to ask."

Draco nodded and walked off, feeling fortunate that she had won the split second rock-paper-scissors match against Blaise. It decided who would take her to the dance, and Draco had just been lucky.

Aubrey was all a-flutter when she got back to her dorm. The first day of school, and she already had a date to the Halloween dance! And more then that, it seemed: she had seen the crestfallen look on poor Blaise's face when she passed by him on her way to her own common room.

Her dear little calico cat, Cuddles, was stretched out on her bed, contently grooming herself. Aubrey snatched her up and hugged her tightly to her chest. "Oh, Cuddles," she crooned, "I love you so much!" Then she took a much more serious tone as she set the disgruntled Cuddles back on the bed, where she promptly began cleaning herself again.

"Cuddles, do you think Draco or Blaise likes me more? Who do you think I should go after? I mean, Blaise is so sweet," she intertwined her fingers together in front of her chest, looking skyward dreamily. "He so cute too, with that dark, poetic look about him. But Draco, on the other hand," and now she started to strip down to her skivvies, after she pulled the curtain around her bed shut of course. "He's just so…so…in control, so dominating. And you know I'm a sucker for those."

Aubrey now had her preferred sleeping clothes on: a pair of hot pants and a comfy t-shirt. She looked over at her cat, who was looking up at her in turn with an expression that said haughtily: 'Don't you remember Crash?'

Aubrey's eyebrows knitted together. "Of course I remember him. How could I forget, I only got out of that a month ago."

Now Cuddles looked away, quite clearly showing that she disapproved of Aubrey chasing boys again already. Aubrey rolled her eyes and dug around in her trunk, taking out the infamous photo album. It was a huge thing, with countless pictures.

She flipped through it, scanning the pages until she found the ones that were labeled with Snape and Malfoy's father's names. Aubrey tried also to find pictures of anyone with the last name 'Zabini,' but to no avail. She smiled at the pictures of her parents side by side, at her mother's shyly smiling face.

That was enough for tonight, she was going to end up making herself cry. She shut the album hard enough to make a snapping sound that made her jump a little. Aubrey sighed, put the album away, and crawled into bed. She snuggled up to Cuddles, who had always been her best friend in the world.

Soon enough, if Draco Malfoy was the 'Slytherin Prince,' then Aubrey Black was definitely the 'Ravenclaw Princess.' She made friends easily enough, the popular kids liked her. And she had a string of boys that weren't exactly drooling over her; but given the chance they probably would go out with her.

She was constantly sporting the Ravenclaw colors even though she was most often seen with Slytherins. Aubrey just liked their manner more…they were so rough, so sensual, so sexual, so…ready and rash. She loved guys that didn't take any shit from anybody, and that would take a girl from behind while entangling his hands in her hair and demanding that she say his name.

Yes, that was one of her biggest turn on's. Most wouldn't expect it from her: on the surface she was so flirtatious and seductive, it seemed like she would like to be the one in charge. But that wasn't the case at all.

As Aubrey sat sandwiched between Pansy Parkinson (who hadn't taken all that well to her in the beginning, and still didn't) and Daphne Greengrass (who liked her well enough, but grudgingly) at the first quidditch match of the year, she found herself thinking of her old boyfriend Crash. He had the attitude of Draco, but looked more like Blaise.

His skin had been tanned, he was tall and lanky, and his hair was dark and curly, like Blaise's. Except that Crash's hair had been a very dark green. Crash had a tongue ring and an eyebrow ring. It was because of him that Aubrey got her belly button and tongue pierced, along with that horrible tattoo…but she didn't want to think about that, and what it symbolized. Instead, Aubrey focused on the memories of getting the tattoo: how much it hurt, holding Crash's hand during it, picking it out with him beforehand…all of that was a happy blur.

Their relationship was pretty much a happy blur. Crash had liked to get drunk and just hang out. He was in the outcast crowd at her old school, which was a public school. Aubrey had led Cho to think that the school had been magical, but in fact it wasn't. Her parents had taught her all of her magic abilities at home.

Aubrey managed to fall out of the popular crowd, mostly spending her weekends with Crash at a concert instead of at the mall with Crystal. She had loved Crash, at least at first, and always loved the things that he did. His little pet name for her, doll face, the way he kissed her roughly or bit her ear when she was least expecting it, the way he breathed, even…it was all so nice. And his smirk. It was the cutest thing ever.

Sadly, Aubrey was brought out of her trip down memory lane by Draco not-so-gently but not-so-roughly twinning his hand in her purplish hair and tilting her head back. She was now looking up into his face from where her head rested, right in his lap.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, looking down at her. His hand didn't leave the back of her head as he told her, "The last two times your team scored you just sat there. Do you just not care?"

Aubrey smiled up at him, and he released her head from his grip. She turned half around and smiled at him. "I care. I was just Away for a little bit."

"Away?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. He had heard the capital letter.

Aubrey nodded once, decisively. "Yes. I was Away."

After a moment, he ventured, "Where were you Away at?"

Aubrey looked at him a long moment, looked right into his eyes. He had icy, blue-gray eyes that didn't convey emotion very well. Aubrey knew that she had big, blue, expressive eyes that always conveyed what she forced them too. Most of the time, she felt like they weren't even hers. Crash's eyes had been chocolate brown, and had shown everything he felt at the moment you were looking at them. Odd, how you could get every end of the spectrum with three people.

"I was Crashing," she said in a small voice, thinking about him. That's what she had always told her parents or her friends what she had been doing when they asked: she had been Crashing.

Once again, Draco could hear the capital letter in it, but decided not to ask. He knew that she wasn't going to tell him anything about what the hell 'Crashing' was. So he got her caught up in a conversation about what she had missed in the game, followed by mostly pointless chatter.

Blaise, who was sitting beside Draco, noticed that as soon as the conversation stopped being so cryptic and Draco started directing it, that ever so slight hint of sadness in Aubrey's eyes was driven off. He had listened to the conversation, and wondered for a handful of days what the hell 'Crashing' was. Then he got his chance to ask her about it, in the library one fine day.

She was the one that came and sat next to him, smiling and carrying a few books and rolls of parchment. They quietly worked on homework together until Blaise broke the silence.

"So what's Crashing?" he asked, making certain that there was no way she would be able to mistake the capital in the word.

Aubrey stopped and looked at him with a calculating gaze. She realized now that her first assumption that he was simply shy was blown all out of proportion. He was intelligent, and knew how to make things go his way. At the time that she met him, that required seeming shy. It still did, to an extent.

"Crashing is when you crash," she said with a shrug, scribbling something down on the parchment.

Blaise smiled at her, watching as her cheeks grew a faint pinkish color. It was barely noticeable, but it was there all the same. "No, really," he said, leaning close and whispering. "What's Crashing? It means something important, doesn't it?"

Aubrey nearly laughed at his serious expression, and would have if it were not for the fear of getting kicked out of the library. Blaise thought this was some big, dark secret, when that's not what it was at all. Not in the least.

"Nothing…it means just that, nothing. But at the same time, it means everything and anything you can possibly thing of. Having sex…that's Crashing. Getting high or drunk…that's Crashing. Hanging out with your friends: Crashing. Being by yourself: Crashing. Doing homework, going to class, eating lunch, sleeping. Crashing, Crashing, Crashing, Crashing." Then Aubrey did laugh at the amount of sense she was making, earning her a stern look from the librarian. "But then, I'm sure you don't get it."

"Actually," Blaise said, revaluating her for himself, "I kind of do. But that's not what it means for you." He looked at her, into those big, blue eyes and wondered what this girl was really all about. She had seemed so simple a mere week ago, but now she was anything but. "Or is it what it means to you?'

Aubrey gave a little shrug, as if she didn't really want to think about that question for herself. It was nearly as if she was scared to.

Maybe she was.


	3. Crash, a Cigarette, and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

As each day passed, Blaise found Aubrey more and more interesting. He wondered endlessly what 'Crashing' was, he knew that she hadn't told him in the least. But then, maybe she had.

When he tried to broach the subject of Aubrey with Draco, he just laughed and said that Blaise was just jealous that he was taking her to the dance and would win the bet. But it really wasn't about that…okay, Blaise admitted, smirking as he looked at the back of Aubrey's head during lunch one day. He was a little ticked over not taking her to the dance.

He studied the back of her head. Her hair was cute, falling past her shoulders and curling just a bit. It's color was adorable too, a dark purple that he knew was not natural. He had asked her about it one time, and Aubrey revealed that her natural hair color was jet black. He noted absently to himself that her hair had grown a bit since school started. Blaise also reminded himself to look at her eyes the next chance that he got, for he couldn't seem to remember just what color they were.

As if she could feel his eyes on her back, Aubrey turned and smiled at Blaise. He smiled back, and noted that her eyes were a washed out turquoise color. After a moment's hesitation, Aubrey came and sat down beside Blaise.

She didn't know why, but she liked Blaise. He made her feel safe and content. Draco, on the other hand, who was sitting just a few seats away, made her feel completely different. She was versed enough to know that what she felt for Draco was deep, insistent lust.

They talked about a few things, Aubrey mostly flirting and Blaise pretending to blush.

"So," Blaise said during a lull in the conversation, "You're going to the dance with Malfoy this Friday?"

Aubrey smiled and blushed, looking away. "Yeah, I guess I am." Aubrey's thoughts turned unreasonably to Crash, and what he would think if he knew that she had a date with someone else. They weren't together anymore, but she had a feeling that he would be pretty upset.

Blaise looked carefully at her, trying to see what it was she was thinking about. Taking a stab in the dark, just trying to get a rise out of her, he said, "What was his name?"

Aubrey jumped a little in her seat. She looked at him, blinking. "How do you know about him?"

"I don't," Blaise said simply, with a shrug. "But there's always someone from the past, isn't there? I guess I was at least right in supposing it was a he?"

Aubrey smiled nervously and laughed. "Yeah, it was a he. He was a near perfect example of manhood, as far as he was concerned. A bit like Draco, but not such a pretty boy, you know? Crash was more real than him."

"So his name was Crash?" Blaise was pleased with himself. He had caught her off guard and learned that she used to date a guy named Crash. Obviously, that had something to do with Crashing.

There was a long pause before Aubrey nodded her head. "His name was…" there was another pause; "…is Crash. His name is Crash."

"How long ago did you stop seeing him?" Blaise asked carefully.

"I don't know. It wasn't that long ago. Not too long before I decided to transfer to Hogwarts." Aubrey said calmly, picking at the woodwork of the table with a thumbnail.

"Did you come to Hogwarts because of him?"

"Yes and no. It wasn't just because of him, it was because of everything. But Crash was a big part of it, yeah." To her surprise, her eyes burned with the need to cry. Aubrey thought she had finished crying over Crash. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay and listened intently to Blaise's next question.

"Did you love him?"

Aubrey looked up at Blaise, the tears not stopping. A few rolled over her cheeks, leaving shiny trails. "Yes," she said, her voice thick. "I did love him."

And then, before anyone else could see her crying, Aubrey ran out of the Great Hall in the general direction of the toilets. Draco watched Aubrey run out without much interest, then turned to Blaise.

"What did you say?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Blaise shrugged. "I guess I dredged up some old memories."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Draco ventured with a raised eyebrow. When Blaise nodded, Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Blaise didn't particularly want to know what the jerk was up to now.

Draco came up to the girl's toilets and straightened his clothes. He took a deep breath and affected a concerned tone as he knocked softly on the door. "Aubrey? Are you okay in there? I saw you run out, and I thought I saw you crying too…" he heard a sniffle from behind the door. Then it opened, tentatively, and Aubrey stepped out, dabbing under her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"I'm okay," she murmured. "I just had a moment, that's all." Aubrey looked up at him, and Draco admired the way that her turquoise eyes sparkled, as they were still wet from the tears. "It was really sweet of you to make sure I was okay, Draco. Thanks." She half-smiled at him, and looked away.

"Well, I guess I care about you, Aubrey. I mean, you're more then just a pretty face, you know." Draco raked his hand through his hair in a confused, anxious manner. He leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Aubrey looked up at him. In her near two months at Hogwarts, she had come to know Draco rather well, preferring him and his friends' company over those from her own house. Even though she did feel close to him, she felt closer still to Blaise. Blaise was the one that she talked to the most, and even at times confined in. Draco, on the other hand, was the one that she playfully flirted with and joked around with. And then, there was always that deep, dark under toe of lust she felt for the good looking boy.

"I think I care about you too, Draco," Aubrey said, not smiling anymore. Now she was looking down at her shoes and blushing. She had never been this shy about her feelings before Crash.

Aubrey remembered the first time she saw Crash, or more accurately, noticed him. He had been sitting on the steps to the school with Jack and Winter. Aubrey had been dressed impeccably, in her crisp white tennis skirt and light blue blouse. Her hair (still honey colored) had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had just suited up for practice and was walking to her car when she passed them.

Her eyes had caught on his dark brown ones, and on the cigarette held in his beautiful hands. She had always loved his hands, and especially loved the way they felt on her. Aubrey watched him as he raised the cigarette to his full lips and taken a long, sensual drag, blowing the smoke her way. Then he did the most unthinkable thing possible:

He held it out in his hand and offered her a 'hit,' a hint of challenge in his voice and a bit of a smirk playing on his lips.

Aubrey had countered with her own impossible response: she set down her tennis racket and bag, and took the slim white cylinder in her hand. It was light, barely there, and she looked at it as she sat down. Aubrey took a drag and nearly coughed up a lung. She skipped tennis practice to get acquainted with Crash, Jack, and Winter, and spent the better part of the evening doing so. In two weeks she and Crash were officially an item.

Aubrey was brought out of her pleasurable little flashback by the feel of Draco's eyes on her. She looked up only to find his face mere inches from her own. He took her chin in his strong hand and held it firmly as he kissed her.

The kiss was mind blowing. At first when Draco parted his lips and licked Aubrey's bottom lip, she resisted and wouldn't part her lips for him. He bit her lip then, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Aubrey shuddered at his forcefulness and gave in to her carnal desires.

Soon one of his hands found its way to her waist, the other touched her delicate neck, rubbing his finger over her collar bone. Aubrey put her hands on him in a similar manner as he drew her close to him, roughly. Her knees went weak as the kiss deepened, and he didn't allow her to stop. He maneuvered her so he was pressing her against the wall, holding her up, pressing against her with his well sculpted body.

Aubrey moaned as Draco's lips moved from her mouth to her ear. He breathed onto it, his breath hot and moist; erotic. His teasing tongue darted out for a taste, it grazed the rim of her ear and Aubrey stiffened with a whimper. Her ears had always been a gratifying place for her.

Then his teeth closed on her earlobe, pulling and nipping it. Aubrey would have fallen down if it wasn't for his body holding her up. She shuddered again and tried to pull away from the intense passion, but that just made his grip on her tender flesh tighten.

"Draco," she breathed, and that was all she could manage. No plea for him to stop, no assertion for him to continue. She was stunned by the sheer raw animal attraction she had for him, and didn't know what to do.

Soon, thankfully and pitifully at the same time, Draco stepped away from her. Aubrey was left still panting, looking at him with hungry eyes. She hadn't wanted someone like this since Crash. Draco was breathing in a heavy manner himself, and he gave her bottom a squeeze with his strong hand. He smirked as she groaned.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Draco said, smirking all the more. Aubrey nodded her head demurely, heat flooded through her body. She could feel her nipples harden as Draco's hand slipped smoothly under her shirt to caress her back. He was standing just far enough away so she couldn't touch him.

It was maddening, to be so close to something she wanted to touch, but so far away in so many other respects. Aubrey wanted to lean forward, or reach out a hand, but the suspense, the self denial…it was all so sexual, in a chilling way. She ached for him to touch her in more places then just the small of her back, to have his skin touching hers, to have his mouth touching hers.

Draco could see it in her eyes. Aubrey wanted to be dominated by him. If he was so inclined, she would let him throw her on the ground and fuck the hell out of her. And, even more amazing, she would probably get off while he was doing it. Draco didn't often see this kind of girl, but he liked them. They were completely submissive to anyone that cared to take control over them. Girls like Aubrey didn't want to have to think or act, they wanted to be told what to do.

And Draco was more then happy to do just that. He extracted his hand from underneath her shirt, drawing a slight moan of protest from Aubrey's full lips. Draco leaned forward, not touching Aubrey, and whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

"I'll see you later," he whispered, and turned to go. Aubrey caught his sleeve in her hand and looked at him, pleading.

"You have to leave now?" she near-whispered.

Draco pulled his hand away from her gently, his smirk flickering briefly to a smile. "Yeah, babe. I got stuff to do." And with that, he whisked off.

"Oh, Cuddles, can you believe it?" she asked, lying on her back that night. "He is so hot! God, I think Draco might be my new crush." Aubrey stretched out a hand and scratched Cuddles behind an ear, making her purr. "It felt so good to be in his arms, so right. I can't wait for the dance on Friday."


	4. The Party, and the AfterParty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Finally, the night of the dance came. Aubrey wasn't surprised when she came into the Great Hall to find that Draco was already bored out of his mind. Blaise was in a similar state, his chin in his hand as he leaned back in his chair.

Aubrey took the seat in between the two boys. "So," she asked, arching an eyebrow, "When exactly are we going to ditch this place for the after party?"

Blaise laughed and said, "How did you know about the after party? We haven't even told anyone about it yet!"

"There's always an after party," Aubrey said, shrugging lightly. "I didn't even go to any regular school dances back home, I just hit the after parties with my friends."

"What were your friends like back then?" Blaise asked, focusing his attention on Aubrey. His own date, Daphne, wasn't a very good conversationalist.

"Oh, they were pretty awesome. There was Winter, Jack, Crash, and sometimes Geoffrey would hang out with us too. He was pretty cool. They liked to hang out, smoke, get drunk, and mostly just be rebellious. Like, Jack's parents were pretty cool, they didn't care if he went out or not, but he still insisted on sneaking out and making a big deal out of it. He had to convince himself that he was 'misunderstood.'"

Blaise laughed at that. "So was Winter a boy or a girl?"

"Winter was a girl, and a complete lesbian at that. I remember at the first party I went to with them, before I was going out with Crash, she tried to seduce me…" and Aubrey continued to entertain Blaise with that story.

Draco got very interested in the story also, as did Theodore Nott. She was describing it very explicitly just for their benefit.

"So then, she had given me like, sixteen jello shots and a fifth of Crown Royal and a pint of Everclear and a couple beers besides that. I was _smashed_. God, I don't even know how I made it from the kitchen into the living room! Well, Winter led me over to the couch and sat me down, acting all seductive and whispered all husky in my ear, 'I wanna fuck the hell out of you, Cuddles,' and I was all drunk and shit and all I could think was to mumble 'Cuddles is my cat,'"

Blaise started laughing along with the other two guys as she giggled. "Wait, it gets better. So then, Winter was like 'well I'm glad you like cats, baby,' and totally pounced on me and starting making out with me! I have to admit it was really, really cool…but then…" Aubrey trailed off, thinking of the best way to phrase the next part.

In her mind, she could see the scene easily enough: Crash pulled Winter off of her and yelled at Winter's bemused smile until she slipped off. The Crash sat down beside Aubrey and they started making out. It was maybe a day later when everyone was calling them a couple, and they sort of just went with it.

"Then what?" Theodore prompted, leaning on the table.

"Then Crash, my ex, except he wasn't my ex then, that was before we started dating, was all macho 'hurr, must get girl off of my crush, hurr,' you know? So he totally snatched Winter off of me and told her to go fuck around with Jack, and threw her into the bookcase, toppling it over. Then, Winter totally pulled a samurai sword out of the air, and Crash had these throwing stars, and Winter did this karate Charles' Angels shit, and then all of a sudden the huge robots fell from the sky…!"

They all burst out laughing at her description of what happened, Blaise actually crying he was laughing so hard. "Oh my god…I can't believe you just did that! You had me going there for a second."

"That's because I'm good." Aubrey said with a wink, glad she had gotten out of that one.

Soon enough, thankfully, the Slytherins decided to sneak off to start the party in the common room. The party would consist of Slytherins, of course, and a splattering of Ravenclaws, Aubrey included. They got to the common room, the first time that Aubrey had ever been in it.

It was, in a word, cold. Stone floors, leather couches, and a green tinted fire. While the boys fixed up the place, Pansy, Daphne, Aubrey and Millicent went upstairs to change into something suited for the party. The other three had their own clothes, so Aubrey had either to borrow clothing or magick something.

She opted for the second option. Aubrey looked in the full length mirror in Pansy's room, concentrating on some nice clothes. After a few moments, she was wearing a short white pair of shorts and a baby doll style black blouse trimmed in pink lace. For footwear, she chose low rise black Chuck Taylors. She dabbed on some dark red lipstick, left her hair down and looked at it critically. It was time for a touch up, or to possibly change the color again.

That would be nice, she thought to herself as she glided down the stairs, Daphne right behind her. While she was dating Crash her hair had been blue, orange, pink, green, white, black, and at one point bleach blond…at his request. And now it was a subdued purple, understated and elegant. It was her way of keeping him close, but at the same time far away.

Aubrey stopped momentarily to take in the changes the common room had undergone. There was a wet bar pushed off in the corner, as if it was an after thought, and techno remixes of hot hip-hop pulsed in the room. Plush armchairs dotted the floor, along with bean bag chairs and pillows.

Aubrey automatically strove over to the nearest armchair, plopped herself down, and snapped her fingers. A smirking Draco appeared at her side. "Yes, milady?" he asked mockingly.

"What alcohol are you serving this evening?" she asked primly, resting a hand on the top of her thigh, where fabric met skin.

"Anything you could think of, Mistress," he said, leaning close to her ear. "But of course, they aren't free."

"Oh?" Aubrey delicately arched an eyebrow. "What will I have to pay for a drink?"

"One kiss per drink," Draco said with a smirk.

Aubrey turned to him and smiled, saying, "Well, I do need my poison," before kissing Draco full on the lips. The kiss was lingering, and the feel of his silken lips on her own nearly drove her to keep the kiss going. She broke it off, however, and stood up from the armchair. "But since you already got a kiss, I'm going to make sure my drinks are roofie free."

So she walked over to the bar and made herself a tequila martini with an olive garnish. Blaise walked up behind her and put a hand on the side of her waist, startling her.

"Your preferred drink?" He asked with a hint of a smirk playing about his lips.

"Oh no," Aubrey said quite seriously, "I'm just starting out light." She downed the martini in one swallow, holding the toothpick with the olive in her other hand. When she finished the drink, Aubrey swirled her tongue suggestively over the olive while looking at Blaise. She offered the olive to him, and Blaise dipped his head down to catch it in his teeth.

Just as he got close to it, Aubrey pulled the toothpick away. He looked up at her and blushed. Blaise went for it again, and this time got it. Aubrey smiled at him and turned to make herself a drink that would last a bit longer.

And so the night passed, Aubrey and the rest that were attending the party getting drunker by the hour. Aubrey drank mostly whiskey, she just loved the way it made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

True to his word, Draco procured a kiss from Aubrey each time she got a new drink or even refilled. Now, she wasn't quite smashed, but she was rather buzzed. She was sitting on Draco's lap, who was sitting in one of the oh-so-comfortable armchairs.

"So…am I as cute as your ex-boyfriend?" Draco asked, a little buzzed himself.

Aubrey cuddled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like you could replace him or anything, Crash was a god…when he got an idea in his head, he didn't wait to even think about it. He just did it, no matter who it hurt or what the consequences were. You're like that too, but sometimes I get the vibe that you're a bit more…calculating? Yeah. You're more calculating then him."

Then Blaise came over and plopped himself down in front of them, on one of the bean bag chairs. "I see you've gotten rather comfy," he said sullenly. Aubrey giggled and crawled off of Draco's lap and on to the floor. Draco didn't miss the opportunity to pinch her butt, at which she squealed.

Once she was on the floor Aubrey leaned against Blaise, running her hand through his hair. It was so soft, nearly like Crash's. "I love your hair, Blaise," she told him, still touching it. "It's so nice and soft…mmm…"

"Hey! What about my hair?" Draco pouted. "It's just as nice as Blaise's."

Aubrey studied him critically for a moment. "No, no it's not. Yours is completely different from Blaise's. See, Blaise has this nice, curly, thick hair, and yours is like…all blond and straight. Hey," she said suddenly, nearly giggling, "D'you know I was a blond for a while? A couple weeks, maybe a month?"

"No," Blaise said, shocked, "I couldn't imagine you dying your hair blond. That's so mainstream, so…superficial."

Aubrey nodded her now dark purplish head of hair. "Yep. It was for Crash, for his birthday. He said he always wanted to date a trashy blond girl, but never got the chance. So I did it for him." Aubrey trailed off, her eyes roaming around the room, falling on her near empty glass. "I gotta go get some more to drink," And she stood up and went over to the bar.

As soon as she was gone, Draco sneered good naturedly at Blaise. "Trying to get in on a drunk girl? Rather underhanded of you, Blaise."

Blaise shook his head. "No, Draco. You'll get her tonight, I'm sure. Just try not to hurt her too bad?"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Just then, Aubrey sauntered over and planted a kiss on Draco's mouth, which he returned and soon became openmouthed.

Blaise sighed and walked away, just as Aubrey got herself comfortable in Draco's lap. She looked over to where Blaise had been sitting and frowned. "Why did he leave?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's probably just pissed that you're sitting on my lap instead of his."

"Oh," Aubrey said, a bit crestfallen. "But your lap is so comfy!"

"I know," Draco said dryly, "How stupid of Blaise to think you'd forsake me for him. After all, you like me more then him, don't you?"

Aubrey cocked her head to the side, smirking. "I've got the hots for you, if that's what you're asking. But I don't necessarily like you more then Blaise. You, Draco…you're so hot. I can't get over it. Sometimes I just want to take you somewhere private and fuck the hell out of you."

Draco smirked and said, "That could be arranged."

Aubrey smirked right back at him, stood up, and said huskily, "Alright then. Take me now, Draco. However and wherever."

Soon Aubrey found herself on Draco's bed, having her clothes torn off of her. Draco himself was already disrobed, and Aubrey was nearly there. All she had left on were her panties, and now those were being tossed away, landing comically on Draco's mirror.

She took a moment to admire the largeness of Draco's manhood before he dipped his head down and started suckling her right nipple, his hand already working on her special place. Aubrey gasped at the sudden, intense pleasure his actions caused her. After a few moments it grew to be too much for her and she twisted away.

Draco caught her roughly by the back of her neck and flipped her so she was on her stomach, her feet on the floor. Aubrey whimpered a little, his grip was hurting her.

"Just be quiet and try not to ruin this for me," Draco hissed, taking her hands in one of his and pulling them behind her back. He held them by the wrists at the small of her back, and positioned himself at her vaginal opening. Violently he pushed into her without pause, and she made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Draco asked, thrusting in and out of her.

Aubrey moaned in response, Draco was so big and felt so right going in and out of her like that. She shuddered around him as her face was pressed into the bed over and over. Aubrey didn't have her hands to help support her, she was being thrashed around at Draco's will.

Draco groaned as he 'made love' to Aubrey. She was pretty tight, but he didn't think she was a virgin. He looked down and gripped her ass as he pushed in and out of her. On her left butt cheek there was a little tattoo of a wilted white rose, dripping blood. The blood pooled to form the name Crash.

Looking at that really sexy tattoo helped drive Draco over the edge. Of course, Aubrey's gyrations and moans did a lot to do it too, but Draco loved tattoos. He came in Aubrey, and the sudden warm wetness in her made her come too.

Draco pulled out of her for the last time and slipped into his bed. He was completely tired out and just wanted to sleep. Aubrey crawled into bed with him too, and he didn't object since she was both naked and warm. Draco shoved his hands behind his head and Aubrey cuddled up to his side.


	5. Finally, Wonderboy is Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

That morning, Aubrey woke up with a splitting headache and cuddled up to Draco. She remembered the events of the night before clearly enough to recall the torrid sex session she had shared with Draco.

Aubrey looked up at him and stroked his hair lazily. She didn't love him by any means, but he knew how to control a woman. And being controlled was what Aubrey really craved, when you got right down to it. She just wanted a guy that would take charge and do whatever it would take to get the job done.

Draco groaned and opened an eye. He saw Aubrey was still there and smirked. "You haven't left yet, bitch?"

Aubrey smiled in return. "No, I just woke up." Then she stood up and started gathering up her clothes, giving Draco some rather nice views of her naked body. "See you around," she said after she was fully dressed, starting for the door.

"Hold up," Draco said, and motioned for Aubrey to come back to the bed. She did, and sat down beside him. "You're not mad that I'm making you leave?"

"Not really," Aubrey said, playing with his hair again. "I mean, it was a one night stand, right?"

"I don't know," Draco said, his smirk widening. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around, Draco," Aubrey said, and made her exit quickly. As she walked down the stairs, out of the common room, and toward her own common room. She tried to sort through her thoughts as she walked.

She hadn't expected a relationship with Draco after they had sex. A part of her had hoped for one, but she didn't actually think there would be one. And, besides that, she didn't even know if she was ready for another guy after Crash.

Crash hadn't been a messy breakup or anything, Aubrey just wasn't completely over him yet. He had been the one for her, she had loved him so much and would have done anything for him. With a smile Aubrey remembered both her tattoo and the broken promise that had seemed so right at the time.

Now, as she reflected back on it, how could they have ever thought they were going to run away together? They were going to run off to America and go to California, San Francisco specifically. They were going to settle down and live lower middle class, with a little apartment somewhere. Crash had wanted to do tattoos, he was a terrific artist. Aubrey hadn't known what she wanted to do, but the idea of modeling had always been appealing.

Aubrey sighed as she reached the common room of her own house, in the west tower of the castle. As soon as she stepped in she was greeted with a rather disgruntled looking Cho holding Cuddles, who promptly mewled and leaped from her arms.

"Where were you last night? Your silly cat wouldn't leave me alone, I didn't get any sleep!"

Aubrey ignored her and scooped up Cuddles. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cuddly-wuddly-kins! Mommy didn't mean to make you worry, no she didn't! I'll take you to breakfast to make up for it." She nuzzled Cuddles and started up the stairs to the dormitory, only to be confronted by Eddie Carmicheal, who she now remembered was at the party. Aubrey didn't really talk to Eddie much, but he socialized with the Slytherins.

"I know where Aubrey was last night," he said in a sing song voice. He had a huge crush on Cho and would just love to tell her something that she didn't already know. After all, Cho was such the gossip queen.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Cho immediately demanded to know where she was since Aubrey "just has to be so secretive and mysterious about it."

"Well," Eddie drawled, "She was at the Slytherin after party, but that's not all. Aubrey spent the night in Draco Malfoy's bed."

Aubrey automatically stopped looking at the situation in such a humorous light when Eddie revealed that little tidbit of information and Cho's eyes simply lit up with glee. She knew it would be all of the school before lunch, and that was exactly what she didn't want. Well, Aubrey revised, she didn't really know what she wanted.

All she could do now was go upstairs, take a quick shower, and change into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a dark blue tank top with a psychedelic colored flower on the front. She pulled back her purple hair into a ponytail and looked once again at the roots. Yes, she would have to pick up some things in Hogsmeade to change it. For some reason she felt like cutting it again and dying it a horrible, bright shade.

Aubrey walked all the way to the Great Hall, carrying Cuddles as promised, and didn't realize how famished she was until the delicious smell of breakfast foods hit her. She saw Cho Chang sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and as soon as the students sitting there caught sight of her they started whispering.

So she headed to the Slytherin table, where Blaise was sitting. Aubrey knew Blaise wouldn't let her down, he had been the most steadfast thing at this stupid school so far. She sat down beside him and smiled, only to be greeted by a sad, wistful look in return.

"Blaise…?" she ventured, "What's wrong?" Then she remembered the way she had acted at the party, the way that he had kind of flirted with her, the way she had sat in his lap and then skipped off to have sex with Draco.

"Look, Blaise, I'm sorry. What happened last night was a mistake, I was way drunk…"

Blaise looked up at her with his deep, soulful eyes and asked quietly, "Did you sleep with him?"

Aubrey blinked a few times, trying to process that he had actually asked her that question. She didn't want to lie to Blaise, and so she didn't. "Yes I did. I'm starting to feel sorry for it too,"

Blaise had looked down at his hands when she said yes, but now looked up. "Sorry for what? You wanted to sleep with him and did. Are you sorry because he turned on you and kicked you out the next morning?"

"No," Aubrey said, stroking Cuddles as she was sitting in her lap. "I'm sorry because…I think I hurt you. Did I?"

Blaise looked at her for a moment, and then broke into a true, happy smile. "Yeah, you did a little. But don't worry about it. Now," he said in a more business like manner, "Who's this on your lap? She's a pretty little thing."

"Oh, this is Cuddles. Here, hold her while I eat, would you? I wouldn't want her to get away," she plopped Cuddles into Blaise's lap and she promptly starting grooming herself.

"The same cat from the story?"

Aubrey nodded as she started attacking her eggs and hashbrowns. "I've had her for about four years. I just love her to death."

"Four years? Then why is she so small? She looks like she couldn't be more then four months."

In between bites, Aubrey explained Cuddle's story. She had picked her up from the pound, a malnourished tiny thing that had to be handfed with a bottle. There had been four kittens in the litter and Aubrey had made sure that the other three had gotten good homes after they had also been nursed back to health.

After breakfast had been finished with, Draco decided to show up. Apparently he had decided to go back to sleep, and his hair was adorably messy.

"Morning Aubrey," he said, sitting down beside her. Before she even realized what he was doing, Draco pressed a rough kiss to her lips. It was short lived and rather sweet, leaving Aubrey blushing.

"Does anyone know when the next trip to Hogsmeade is? I need to get some stuf."

"Two weeks, I think." Blaise supplied.

And that was when Cuddles managed to escape from Blaise's lap. Aubrey sighed and stood up, walking quickly after the scampering cat.

"Cuddles, dear," she crooned, a few yards behind, "Don't do this." Her little calico cat ran under one of the house tables, Aubrey wasn't quite sure which one, and she got on her hands and knees.

"Cuddles, precious," she cooed, looking.

"Are you looking for this?"

Aubrey got up off her knees and looked. She realized that she was at the Gryffindor table, and that the person holding Cuddles was none other then Harry Potter. She smiled, a bit flirtatiously, and took Cuddles from him.

"Thanks. It probably was a mistake to bring her, but I promised, you know?"

The redheaded guy beside Harry (she thought his name was Ron) rolled his eyes and looked away, as if he was afraid he would catch the crazy disease.

"No problem," Harry said, quickly shooting a glance at Ron.

Aubrey waved at him in parting and went back to the Slytherin table.


	6. An Odd Dream and a Stumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

The weekend of the Hogsmead trip Aubrey let a little bit of Crash creep back into her life in the form of some old clothes. She threw on a pair of black pinstripe pants that had rips in them, mended with brightly colored yarn and or duct tape. Aubrey also chose a bright orange long sleeved top that had a pink bunny on it, and she topped it all off with her white Chuck Taylors, which Crash himself had decorated.

Aubrey had gone to Hogsmead alone, and now walked in the fresh autumn breeze equally alone. The beautiful leaves were brown, red, orange, yellow…all the colors she had never seen before. Aubrey had grown up with the cold concrete of a city and didn't know the simple pleasure of seeing the leaves magically change colors with the seasons.

She walked into the personal affects shop in Hogsmead and began browsing. A friendly guy with the name tag that proclaimed him to be 'Andy' soon approached her to help out.

"So, what can I help you with today, miss?" He asked brightly. Andy had a lip ring that was rather sexy, and Aubrey told him that she thought so. His smile became more genuine as he thanked her.

"Really though, I'm looking to fix my hair up a little. Do you guys do haircuts?"

"We do, but if you'll step over here I can show you some really interesting products that you'll probably like…"

And what interesting products they were. Dyes in all sorts of wondrous colors that came in the form of conditioner, shampoos and sprays that could straighten or curl, and the most intriguing of all was the shampoo that would make your hair an entire six inches longer with a single washing. You just cut off the excess and did what you wanted.

Aubrey made her selections and stepped over to the hairstyling section. Andy stayed with her during the process, eager to see how her hair would turn out.

Her hair was now a toned down brown color, almost mousy. It was highlighted, however, with silver, blue, and lilac. Aubrey was very pleased with it. She also used some of the spray to straighten it out, and now it was a good two inches longer then her old, wavy, purple hair.

Feeling fresh and invigorated, Aubrey walked briskly to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate her new haircut. As far as she knew, Draco and Blaise and the rest of her Slytherin friends would still be at the castle, since they had no plans on leaving.

So, she was free, to an extent. Over the past two weeks Draco had been rather demanding, and it was tiring Aubrey out. She liked him and all, but she just didn't love him. He had a nice body, was very well endowed in the downstairs apartment, knew how to turn her on and treat her in just the right way, and didn't really hit her. Crash, on the other hand, had been prone to hitting her when he was mad or thought she deserved it.

But she had loved him, so that had made it all worth it. And hey, who would deny that makeup sex was the best kind? God knows that Aubrey and Crash had done enough of that to last her a lifetime.

Aubrey pushed thoughts of Crash out of her mind as she entered the Three Broomsticks. She looked around the room and saw the only people she vaguely knew: the famous Potter boy, his best friend Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. Aubrey only knew their names because she had been present on several occasions where the three had crossed paths with Draco. Of course, his preferred names for them were 'Potty, Weasel and Mudblood.'

She was a bit surprised when Harry waved her over. Aubrey walked over and slid into the booth beside Harry. Ron and Hermione were opposite them, and they all had steamy mugs of butterbeer. Aubrey hailed the barista for a drink of her own, and then the real conversation started.

"Is your hair different?" Harry started out with. He seemed to be the only one that actually wanted her here. The other two weren't very angry about it, but they weren't happy about it either.

"Yeah, I just got it done. The purple was starting to get a little old."

Aubrey took a sip of her drink as Hermione noted dryly, "I wouldn't have thought you would dye your hair brown. Why, I do believe that's very close to my own color."

"It's as far from mine as is humanly possible. I naturally have jet black hair, very goth. In the past two years I've dyed it so much that my hair's been Harry's color, and Ron's too. Just about anything you can think of."

Hermione loosened up a little and smiled a bit. "Have you ever given into pop culture and dyed it blond?" Ron asked, a little curious. He really couldn't imagine someone wanting their hair to be the horrible shade of red his was.

Aubrey laughed and said, "Yeah. Except it wasn't for pop culture, it was for my old boyfriend Crash. He said he had always wanted a trashy blond girlfriend, so for his birthday I dyed it."

Hermione nodded, and looked closely at her. "You know, you almost look like someone I used to know. I can't quite put my finger on it…"

Aubrey sighed and looked away when realization struck Harry head on. "Your last name's Black, isn't it?" Aubrey nodded, still not looking at him. "Your father was Sirius, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was. Somehow no one's made the connection yet." Unexpected tears welled up in her eyes and Aubrey quickly wiped them away. "He named me, you know. Not my first name, that was my mother's choice. Aubrey means 'noble' or 'bright.' My father gave me my middle name, Blythe. It means 'happy.' I guess that's all he wanted for me." She wiped another tear from her eye and looked back at Harry, who was a bit surprised.

"So…what about your mother? What's she like?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I don't really know. She was killed about a year after I was born. Her name was Tessa…and my dad really loved her. A whole lot." Aubrey sighed, and traced her finger around the rim of her glass.

"Wait a second," Harry suddenly said. "Sirius and Narcissa were cousins…so that means that you're dating your second cousin?"

Hermione and Ron both made grossed out faces at this newly unearthed fact, while Aubrey laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's the truth, isn't it? Well, Draco's parents were second cousins too, so it doesn't really matter. To me, anyway."

The conversation continued on from there without much incident. Throughout it all, Aubrey kept them laughing and joking, and when it was time to be heading back to the castle they went together.

When she did get back to her own common room, it was late evening and Cho and Cuddles were there to greet her. Cho gave a snort when she saw Aubrey's hair.

"It's…brown! Honestly, who dyes their hair brown?"

"I do," Aubrey said, scooping up Cuddles and going up to her dorm. She wanted sleep, and sleep was what she got. She had an odd dream…

_Crash, Draco, and Blaise were all there. They were standing around the steps at her old school, where she had first seen Crash. Aubrey had been wearing quite a short skirt in the dream, and suddenly Crash grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him. He lifted up her pleated skirt to reveal a pair of very revealing lacy panties, and pointed to the tattoo on her. _

_"Do you see this, Draco? She's mine! Not yours, mine!" _

_Draco leered at the tattoo, and reached out to caress the skin it marred. Crash batted his hand away and flipped Aubrey around, holding her close. He held up her left hand and glared at Blaise, holding her hand out for him to see. Aubrey looked down at her hand and noticed that she was wearing the promise ring that Crash had given her. _

_"Do you see this, Blaise? She's mine! Not yours, mine!"_

At this point Aubrey woke up in a cold sweat and mumbled quite loudly, "No, stop…!" and pushed Cuddles accidentally off the bed, at which she mewled unhappily.

Aubrey groaned and raked a hand through her hair. That was a pretty intense dream…she went over it in her mind, turning over the details to find the meaning. It was quite clear, actually…her subconscious was telling her that she still had feelings for Crash and that her body belonged to him and not Draco, and her love belonged to him and not…Blaise?

She blinked at the sudden realization. Perhaps she actually did love Blaise. Aubrey pushed the thought away from herself and pulled on some clothes: a decent lengthed plaid skirt and a black tank top with blue lining. Aubrey pulled her hair into a ponytail and left the dorm, intending to go for a walk, maybe hit the library and do a bit of light reading.

Aubrey never did get that far, however. While she was walking down one of the many staircases she managed to trip over her own feet and fall the rest of the way down. When she finally stopped tumbling, Aubrey groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. She gingerly checked herself for injuries and found that, besides the sprinkling of bruises, Aubrey was rather sure she had a sprained ankle.

Well, there wasn't much she could do now, except try and limp to the hospital wing. And she didn't really think she could do that…still, she had to try. So, using the aid of the banister, Aubrey slowing pulled herself up. Gently, slowly, and oh-so-carefully, she put a little bit of weight on her injured left ankle.

With a sharp, piercing cry, Aubrey crumpled to the floor, falling on her butt on one of the steps. She clutched at her ankle, tears springing to her eyes.

Thankfully, her little outburst alerted someone from the close by library, and he soon came to her aid. The boy had sandy hair, and Aubrey didn't know who he was, although the crest on his robes proclaimed him to be a Gryffindor.

"Hey there," he said mildly, as he walked up to her. He stayed standing with his hands thrust in his pockets, eyebrows raised. "Where you the one that kind of…cried out? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she said, straining to smile. Aubrey wiped a tear from her cheek, looking up at the boy. She really couldn't place his face. "I fell down the stairs and I think I twisted my ankle. Could you help me get to the hospital wing? I can't walk on it,"

"Yeah, sure," he said quickly, helping her up as she put her arm around his shoulders to help herself balance. He slipped his arm around her waist and smiled. "I'm Seamus." He told her.

Aubrey smiled as they made their slow progress toward the Hospital wing. "Aubrey."

Seamus cheered her with a bit of conversation until they were about halfway to the hospital wing. It was then that Blaise saw them, and a look of concern darkening his face he walked swiftly up to the pair.

"Aubrey, what happened? Are you hurt? Here, let me help," Blaise quickly took Aubrey from Seamus, carrying more then helping her walk.

"I fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle," she informed him, and now he really did begin to carry her, her arms around his neck and his hands placed around her shoulders and under her knees. "Rather gallant of you," she noted tartly, but with a hint of humor.

Blaise actually blushed, and it wasn't a fake blush either. Aubrey was shocked as he cleared his throat, and part of the dream she had last night floated back to her, the part where Crash spun her around and lifted up her skirt to show where he had branded her. Suddenly she asked, "Did Draco tell you about my tattoo?"

Blaise looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, he did. The one that…"

Aubrey cut him off, saying quickly, "I thought Crash and I would be together forever. But beyond that, it means something more to me. Crash was a turning point for me, before him I never dated anyone for one thing…but other then that, I was so fake. I didn't have any purpose, and I hated my life but I didn't realize it at all. That was the saddest part now that I think about it…I didn't realize that my life was like that, it was so…"

But now it was Blaise's turn to cut her off. "Aubrey, that was a different time in your life, and it doesn't worry me that you got some other guy's name tattooed on your ass."

Aubrey was silent for a long moment as her blue eyes probed Blaise's warm brown ones. "Why should it worry you, Blaise?" she asked quietly, still staring at him.

Blaise cleared his throat carefully and tightened his grip on her. "It doesn't and it shouldn't. So don't worry about it."

They had reached the Hospital wing by this time, and now Madam Pomphrey was busying herself with giving Aubrey things to drink. Soon one of the potions made her drift off to sleep and, with Madam Pomphrey's permission, Blaise opted to sit next to Aubrey.

She looked so serene, lying on the pristine white sheets. Her lips were slightly parted, and one arm was thrown over her head. Aubrey's breathing was perfectly even, and Blaise spotted a few bruises on her fair skin.

As he watched her he thought about his screwed up feelings for her. It had all started out as a game, that was all. Just a stupid game about sex, and now...now he thought he might love her.

He hated to see her with Draco, hated when they kissed and he saw them, hated it when he occasionally overheard muffled passion. Blaise wanted to be the one holding her, kissing her, touching her, making her emit those sounds of passion.

But he didn't think that it was going to happen. Draco had been one of his good friends for a while, and he knew by now what Draco wanted, Draco got and kept for as long as he wanted it.

The messed up thing was, Blaise could see it in her eyes that she wasn't completely happy, and that she maybe, just maybe, wanted him in Draco's place. But she wasn't brave enough, or simply didn't care enough, to stop things with Draco in order to pursue something meaningful with Blaise.

One of the things about her that puzzled him was the many mixed signals she sent. She constantly flirted with other guys (himself included) and did it even though she knew Draco would yell at her for it later. Aubrey would also occasionally speak to Potter and his little friends, and Draco would get absolutely furious at her for that, and wouldn't wait until they were alone to humiliate her.

It was like she was a masochist. She just craved attention of any kind, even if that attention meant that she would be yelled at, hit, or worse. As Blaise's eyes roamed over the contours of her body he wondered if Crash had ever hurt her.

Just then, Aubrey twisted and murmured something, her brown creasing as she frowned. Blaise, anxious, leaned forward and smoothed her hair back from her face, where it had fallen. Her skin was warm and smooth, like sun kissed marble.

He couldn't help himself: Blaise placed a soft, loving kiss on that expanse of skin. He smiled as he pulled away, and noted absently that she had quit frowning and was breathing even more evenly then before.

And now, as he sat beside her he knew for certain that he loved her. Or perhaps it was just infatuation…but then, as she turned over and sighed in her sleep, his breath shortened for a moment. Just one of the many signs that he loved her.

When Aubrey woke up, about a half hour later, she smiled at Blaise. "Did you wait for me to wake up?" she asked softly. Blaise nodded and her smile widened. "That was nice of you,"

"Yeah," Blaise said, smiling back at her. He tapped his thumbs together, momentarily at a loss for words. "So…do you like Quidditch? I mean, I know you go to all the games and stuff, but do you really like it?"

Aubrey laughed a little. "I don't know. I don't really get it, and truth be told I've never been on a broom stick in my life."

"Really?" Blaise was incredulous. He had never met a witch or wizard, even if they were muggle born, that had never been on a broomstick. "So you've never flown before?"

"No."

"Well, come on," he said, standing up, "If you can walk on that ankle, let's get you out on the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherins are having practice."

After Madam Pomphrey checked her over and found her able to walk, Aubrey and Blaise headed out to the field. Once she got there and was standing beside Blaise with a borrowed broomstick, however, she suddenly found herself irrationally afraid of heights.

"Blaise, I don't think I can do this…really, I've got stuff to do…homework, and whatnot…"

Blaise just laughed and showed her how to position her hands and such. It was quite the enjoyable experience for Aubrey. After she had flown around for a bit and Blaise was satisfied, they sat on the bleachers and watched the Slytherin house team practice for a long while.

Blaise managed to tell Aubrey about the time Madeye Moody turned Draco into a ferret, and Aubrey related a few tales of concerts, tattoo parlors, and Denny's. When she found out that there was no such thing as Denny's in the wizarding world, Aubrey promptly decided she could not be a full time witch. How could she possibly live in a world where you couldn't go to a badly like diner at two in the morning for coffee and French toast? It was unthinkable.


	7. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

It was nearly a month later when it happened. Blaise was in the library, working on some homework. Aubrey ran in, sobbing her head off. She plopped herself down beside him in a most undignified manner, and continued to cry into her hands.

Blaise blinked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey…what's the matter? What happened?"

After a few moments, Aubrey gained some control of herself and looked at him. She wasn't as stunning as usual, her makeup smudged and her nose red from crying. "I just went to you guys' common room, I wanted to see Draco, and when I walked in the common room he and Pansy Parkinson were having sex on the couch!" She emitted another pitiful sob and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh…" Blaise said slowly. He looked up when he heard a cough and saw the librarian glaring at them. With a sweep of his arm he gathered all of his things and led Aubrey by the elbow.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"To the room of requirement."

When they got there and opened the door, it was a shocking clash of two different 'requirements.' Aubrey had wanted a place to calm down, so there was a nice comfy love seat with a fleece blanket folded over one of the arms to help ward off the late November chill. There was also a small table next to the love seat with a cup of steaming hot cocoa and a lamp that was throwing off a warm amber glow.

Then Blaise's thoughts had taken over, which provided a roaring fireplace and a futon in the corner. Blaise coughed, a bit embarrassed, but Aubrey didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She sat down on the loveseat and sipped at the cocoa, ignoring the blanket.

Blaise self-consciously sat down beside her, handing her the box of Kleenex that was on the matching end table on his side of the couch. Aubrey thankfully took them and dabbed at her eyes.

"I just don't know what went wrong. Really, it pisses me off more then anything. I mean, Pansy? Freaking pug-faced no boobs anorexic _Pansy_?" Aubrey sighed and looked at the fire. "Why did he cheat on me with her? Am I just that sexually unappealing that I get shown up by Pansy? What did I do wrong?"

Blaise interrupted her little self-pity session with a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers in the light, fleeting gesture, he pulled away, his face glowing bright red. Aubrey looked stunned but pleased, he noted, slightly to his dismay. Before he could stop himself he said calmly, "Draco was a fool to take Pansy over you. She's no match for you."

And then Aubrey put a hand on his shoulder and leaned so close to his face, an inch from it, and stopped. They could each feel the other's breath. Aubrey was so tantalizingly close to kissing him, but so far away. Willpower alone kept her from kissing him. She didn't want this. Blaise wasn't her type. She wanted this. Blaise was the type of guy she could fall in love with.

Blaise waited in sweet, longing, agonizing anticipation. He wanted her to kiss him, but not if it was for the wrong reasons or because he wanted her to. He wanted more then anything to be loved by this strange, fragile girl. Breathlessly, Blaise waited for her to kiss him.

Hopelessly, Aubrey finally gave in and did. It was heaven. His lips parted under hers, and her tongue tasted him. There weren't any bites, no harsh actions in the kiss. It was just sweet, pleasurable ecstasy that went on and on. He tasted like spearmint.

She tasted like honey. Amazingly, the girl that he was kissing, the girl he had been in love with for a while, actually tasted like honey. It was perfection, to be able to hold her and kiss her. Softly, Blaise pulled away and looked into her blue eyes for a long moment, reveling in the feeling of having what he had so long ached for.

"I think I love you, Aubrey," he said truthfully, catching her hand in his own. "I think I have for a long time now."

Aubrey looked down at her hand, held so gently in his own. Her now mousy brown hair hung to hide her face, and just looking at her made his breath come short. Blaise hoped with his heart and soul that she would not reject him.

Her head raised slowly, gracefully, so her eyes could meet his. "Blaise…I don't know. I just honestly don't. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Can we at least try to make this work?" Blaise pleaded, holding her hand over his heart.

A long moment passed before a sweet smile visited Aubrey lips, and she leaned in and kissed him.


	8. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

AN: This is kind of a Mary-Sue fic, but written with the intention of Mary-Sueness.

Another month passed, and it was Christmas once more. Aubrey woke up in her dorm room, Cuddles rolled into a tight, furry ball on her stomach. Cho pounced on her and demanded that she open her presents this moment. Aubrey groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and blinking at her stack of presents.

Over the past month she had been able to tolerate Cho a little bit better, and had fallen more and more in love with her current boyfriend, Blaise. So, in a good humor, Aubrey pulled the presents up to her and commenced unwrapping them in earnest.

Some chocolates and other assorted candies from her friends, being, of course, Cho, Daphne, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Also some from Seamus and the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Roger. There was a new collar for Cuddles from her Aunt Andromeda which was promptly bestowed on the owner, and a bottle of her favorite wine from Uncle Ted was put away. Aunt Andromeda sent her a pair of beautiful pearl earrings, and a note asking how she was getting along and why couldn't she write more?

Aubrey smiled to herself as she brought another package close, this one was from Blaise. She opened it carefully, away from Cho's prying eyes. When she saw their contents she blushed. It was a package of several pairs of edible undies. Also enclosed was a transcription of Shakespeare's seventeenth sonnet, in Blaise's own hand, in Italian. It was framed as a picture and in the background were the moving figures of Blaise and herself outside, walking to Hogsmead. It was after she had changed her hair, for now it was long, flowing past her waist, and black in color.

Surprisingly, there was still one package left. Aubrey turned it over in her hands, puzzling over who it could be from. She opened the box carefully. Something was in the box, covered with paper. On top of the paper was a letter in a sealed envelope, and it was this that she opened first.

_Dearest Aubrey, _(the letter ran)

_Though you shall not believe it, it is your father who is writing this letter. I'm not allowed to tell you why I'm able to write this, or even what the after-life is like. It's against the rules, of course. _

_In this box, there is a time turner, which I need you to use to go back in time and warn my past self about all that will happen. Perhaps we will be able to fix things and I'll find myself in a new position. _

_Unlike most time turners, this one works by years and not by hours. Please, do this for me, daughter. I want you to know that I love you, and I miss you every day. _

_Your mother sends her best,_

_Sirius Black_

Aubrey scoffed at the letter and crumpled it up, thinking that it was a cruel joke being played on her, possibly by Draco or his new girlfriend, Pansy. Cuddles began batting the paper ball around on the floor, the bell on her collar tinkling. Even though her sensible mind told her not to, Aubrey reached inside of the box and to her amazement pulled out a time turner.

She frowned, holding it in her hands, and quickly did the mental math. Thirty two years would do it, along with a quarter turn or so for the difference of a few months. Why shouldn't she do it? What would it hurt? Aubrey's eyes welled with tears when she thought that perhaps she could have her father back, and maybe even her mother.

Her entire childhood could be reinvented. She could go back and do everything again, make all the right choices, do all the right things. Aubrey's life, in a sense, could be perfect.

With this comforting though, she tossed the chain around her neck and began to turn the little hourglass over. Aubrey stopped, thinking about it for a long time. Did she really want things to change? Did she want her life to be perfect, untainted, and cushioned? …did Aubrey want to lose Blaise because of this, or her memories of Crash?

The more important thought, however, was whether or not she was going to deprive others of a second chance at life. It was in her power to change everything. Voldemort could be stopped before he even thought to take power, all of those needless deaths could be stopped.

She had to do it. No matter the repercussions on her own life, she had to fix everyone else's lives. With this finality, Aubrey began turning the hourglass until she had done it thirty one and a quarter times. She felt a sense of floating, and then everything around her changed.

A/N: So this is the end of it. A Mary-Sue to the end. I may make a sequel, some time in the future. I don't know…it was fun writing it, blatant Mary-Sueism always is.


End file.
